vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens (Horrorclix)
Summary Aliens are the Xenomorphs from the Alien (Franchise), appearing in the AVP crossover set. They are a hostile alien race and are playable characters in Horrorclix. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A, higher with abilities Name: Aliens, Xenomorph Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Unknown, genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Hostile extraterrestrial Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry, Genius Intelligence, Acid Spray and Blood, Stealth Mastery, Camouflage, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Statistics Amplification, Surface Scaling, Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Pain Resistance (via Extra Effort), Transformation and Minor Reactive Evolution (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (Normally and via Tricky, Tricky Monster), Passive Morality Manipulation (via Subplot: Slasher Madness), Corruption (Type 1; Can almost instantaneously persuade cops, soldiers, doctors, etc. into become murdering psychopaths) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Comparable to stronger monsters such as Dire Werewolf, Bane Wolf, Carnage-Bot, etc.), higher with abilities. They can ignore durability with some abilities Speed: Subsonic, possibly Supersonic (Comparable to the Headless Horseman, Vampires, and Velociraptors) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Should be similar to higher tier monsters) Striking Strength: Wall level, possibly Small Building level, higher with abilities Durability: At least Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Can take hits from Santa, Reaper of Souls, and other monsters; Comparable to Carnage-Bot) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with tail, varies with abilities Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, and magical and mystical artifacts. Can easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Standard Tactics: Are naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Leap/Climb: '''Is unhindered by crowds of people, characters with surface scaling, various obstacles, etc. for movement purposes. This possibly is due to surface scaling. *'Blooded:' Alien is naturally bloodlusted. *'Camouflage/Serpentine (Phantom):' Due to the Alien's camouflage and body type, the alien increases its defense when attacked from range. *'Hisssssss...(Trap):' A technique to keep opponents from running away. *'Acidic Wounds (Area):' Can deal area of effect damage that harms nearby enemies. This doesn't require stamina or energy and can be done easily. *'Agony, Pain, and Piercing Tail (Impale):' Attacks ignore conventional durability. This includes both ranged and melee attacks. *'Acid Blood:' Blood is acid, making opponent's melee attacks harm themselves. *'Boss:' Increases the attacks of nearby allies. *'Spree:' Grows stronger after killing opponents. *'Acid Spray:' Increases damage done with ranged attacks. This as the name implies, is done with acid. *'Pounce:' Increases damage done with melee attacks. *'Savagery:' Greatly increases damage. *'Jaws and Claws:' Can increase damage dealt. '''Note:' The Aliens don’t scale to their canon counterparts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Horrorclix Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Horror Characters Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Acid Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Claw Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Murderers Category:Game Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Morality Users Category:Geniuses Category:Board Game Characters Category:Corruption Users